Te Amo Morphine
by Shadow-Imperial
Summary: Historia de amor de una pareja bastante raro, pasen a leerlo y denme su opinion.


Hola que tal, soy Kyori Fire y solo quiero decir que ya antes había publicado este Fan-Fic, pero lo había dejado inconcluso, por eso he decidido publicarlo de nuevo y esta vez si pienso terminarlo. Solo me resta por decir que es de una pareja un poco rara ya que se tratan de Lyserg y su hada Morphy.

Sin más por el momento COMENCEMOS.

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

TE AMO MORPHY

Por Kyori Fire

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor en medio del desierto. Hacia ya algunos días que Lyserg se había separado del grupo de Hyo para unirse a los X Laws, sin embargo Lyserg aun se sentía triste y confundido por lo que había hecho, ya que pensaba que había traicionado la amistad que le habían ofrecido, pero él necesitaba hacerse más fuerte si quería derrotar a Hao por lo que su mente se encontraba aun más confundida.

Su hada Morphy, se encontraba volando enfrente de él, mirando lo confundido que aun se encontraba debido a lo que había pasado con los otros.

Lyserg y ella habían estado juntos desde la muerte de los padres de este, y a pesar de su obsesión por acabar con Hao ella siempre había estado para ayudarlo, aunque el no se diera cuenta, y así seguiría siendo de no haber sido por Hyo y sus amigos.

Al principio Morphy había comenzado a ayudarlo ya que los dos ahora estaban solos y ella pensaba que él necesitaba un amigo, sin embargo con los años ese sentimiento de amistad se había convertido en algo diferente; se había convertido en algo prohibido para ella, más sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse así.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumido en pensamientos cuando Lyserg hablo.

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto- dijo volteando a verla por primera vez en varias horas –Ya que Hyo y los demás me ayudaron contra esos tres tipos cuando te tenían atrapada a pesar de lo que les había hecho al principio-.

La pequeña hada no tenia idea de que responder, ya que por una parte no le agradaba formar parte de los X Laws, debido a un mal presentimiento que tenia, pero por otra parte debía apoyar a Lyserg en todas sus decisiones, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en su hombro y cerrar los ojos.

Al verla cerrar sus hermosos ojos, Lyserg comprendió que ella no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, y aunque lo supiera nunca se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

-Deseo esta a solas un momento, por favor- dijo suspirando e inmediatamente levantándose, dejando sola a Morphy mientras él comienza a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Ella permite que él se marche ya que ambos necesitan estar a solas unos momentos.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, Lyserg decide sentarse para seguir con sus pensamientos. A decir verdad él entiende que Morphy no sepa si fue correcto lo que hizo, lo único que sabe es que ella seguirá a su lado no importa lo que pase.

"Morphy siempre ha estado conmigo como una amiga desde que Hao mato a mis padres, eso es algo que Hyo y los demás me hicieron ver" eran sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a reflexionar su relación con su espíritu acompañante. "A decir verdad es sumamente extraño, ya que yo la he llegado a tratar muy y ella a seguido a mi lado. Siendo ella un espíritu del bosque lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr crear un ataque de la magnitud del Big Ben Fantasmagórico, bien podría buscarse otro Shaman al cual servir; pero no, ella nunca me ha abandonado". Le resultaba bastante confusa la actitud de Morphy "Incluso a veces, e llegado a pensar que ella esta..., No, es imposible, es algo realmente absurdo...; o será eso, mmmmm..., pensándolo bien tal vez, ya que eso explicaría su lealtad hacia mí" pesaba lanzando un suspiro, "No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás no, me resulta realmente confuso".

Morphy por parte se encontraba en el mismo sitio, ya que no deseaba molestarlo, pero aun así deseaba encontrar una manera de ayudarlo, quería estar con él ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía negar lo que sentía; lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en estos momentos era cuando más estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, y necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor. Fue en ese instante en el que no pudo soportar más la angustia y permitió que saliera en forma de lagrimas.

-Si hubiera una forma de hacerlo sentir que todo estará bien- se decía a si misma mientras se cubría el rostro –¿pero qué?, no se que hacer, quizás podría decirle lo que siento por él, pero no, no puedo decirle que yo... que yo... que yo LO AMO...- al fin se había atrevido a decirlo y eso la hacia sentirse un poco mejor, pero aun no tenia idea de lo que debía hacer.-El es un ser humano y yo soy un hada, es imposible que algún día estemos juntos como pareja, aun así no me daré por vencida y encontrare la manera de ayudarlo y de estar con él para siempre-.

En ese preciso instante atravesó el cielo una estrella fugaz, con lo cual recordó que Lyserg en una ocasión le había contado que cuando se ve una estrella fugaz, si se le pide un deseo con todas tus fuerzas, este deseo se cumplirá. Ella solo podía pensar en un solo deseo así que se atrevió a pedirlo.-Deseo ayudar a Lyserg y hacerle sentir que todo estará bien- hablo juntando sus manos y pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas porque su deseo se cumpliera.

Justo en ese instante sintió como su cuerpo recibía un enorme poder espiritual, completamente desconocido pero sumamente familiar. –¿Qué me esta pasando?- exclamo al notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir una transformación; sus piernas, sus brazos, su ropa, todo comenzó a crecer, pudo sentir como sus pies tocaban el suelo y su cuerpo se sentía más sólido, pudo darse cuenta como sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, tenían el mismo color pero ahora eran iguales a los de un ser humano.

–E – Esta... esta debe ser... la forma en que mi deseo se esta cumpliendo- realmente no podía creer que su deseo se estuviera haciendo realidad. Por fin al terminar de cambiar pudo darse cuenta de su actual aspecto, por lo que veía seguía teniendo la misma ropa, pero podía sentir que su cuerpo era el de un ser humano, sin embargo resultaba raro ya que aun conservaba sus alas. Además su apariencia era la de una chica de catorce años, mientras que como espíritu tenia la apariencia de alguien mayor, sin embargo seguía conservando su escultural cuerpo, claro que adecuado a la edad que representaba. No lo podía creer, le resultaba increíble dar crédito a lo que había pasado, pero de alguna manera sabia que este aspecto que ahora tenia no duraría más que unas horas, aun así se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, y mirando hacia donde se había marchado Lyserg supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Sobre mi historia, sé que es una pareja bastante rara, pero he llegado a la colusión de que solamente alguien que esta enamorada podría hacer lo que ella hace, y me refiero al hecho de que siendo abandonada y rechaza por Lyserg cuando este consiguió su ángel, ella decidió seguirlo a pesar del desprecio que le mostraba después de haber fallado con el portal de Babilonia.

Quizás no se avanza mucho en este capitulo, pero espero escribir cosas más interesantes en el próximo capítulo, como la reacción de Lyserg y que es lo que piensa hacer Morphy, aunque claro, si son listos más o menos ya saben hacia donde va esto y si no con decirles que en el próximo capitulo habrá Lemon creo que esta más que claro.

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo y espero sinceramente todas sus opiniones, tomatazos, criticas, halagos y demás, ya que como dije esta vez si pienso terminarlo, adiós.


End file.
